


Make Love, Not War

by malum_animi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malum_animi/pseuds/malum_animi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a unknown and powerful source locks Sam and Gabriel up together there is more than a wary truce between hunter and archangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love, Not War

Gabriel stayed in that warehouse for a good hour before he snapped himself home. He was dripping wet, but instead on magicking himself some new clothes, he stripped naked and landed on his bed with a thump. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. It was a perfect replica of Van Gogh’s Starry Night, one of his favorites a few months back. As he stared at the swirling colors he contemplated the Winchester brothers.

They were annoying; there was no doubt about that. Dean was a prick who needed to be knocked down off his high horse. But there was something different about Sam. He was just as annoying as his brother when it came to shirking their destinies, but there was something different about the younger Winchester. Refusing his destiny was more than just shirking authority. Despite all he’d been through, demon blood, detox and angels on his ass twenty-four seven, the kid’s soul still shone. Granted it was tarnished and blackened in some spots, but at its core it shone with enough faith to remind Gabriel of his days in Heaven. He was still ticked that the boy had busted him, but he was intrigued as well; after all, he’d played Loki for thousands of years. But that was all behind him now. The Winchesters knew and there was nothing he could do about it except get the fuck outta dodge and hope for the end.

The next day he was right back to his tricks. A boy in New Mexico who thought it was fun tormenting others suddenly found himself forty pounds lighter and ten times geekier. Gabriel was trailing the boy at his school, grinning as he was cornered by his former friends. Then he realized he could feel more than the Trickster mojo he’d acquired over the centuries. He brought his hands up and frowned, there was a light glow coming from under his skin, his grace, something Gabriel hadn’t called upon in a very long time was pushing itself to the forefront. He growled and snapped himself away. “Damn you Winchesters.”

Gabriel reappeared at his home, stomping down the hall and ignoring the dog that nipped at his heels. He was beyond pissed, no one, not in thousands of years affected his grace like the Winchester brothers did. He saw his brothers in the two humans. The proud Michael and the young Lucifer who would do anything for his twin. . It stirred his grace and made him ache for a home he’d never be welcomed into again. Standing in front of the wall sized mirror (he was only a little vain) he unfolded his massive golden wings. He still used them, preferring to fly rather than the disorienting pagan way of teleportation, but the feathers were messy, ruffled and dull. They were no longer the glorious wings that glowed with ethereal fire.

Gabriel sighed and folded them in, he was a pagan now, and that was all he’d ever be again, unless Dad wrote him an express invitation, the Gates were forever closed to him. “That’s why I just want it over with, just end everything now and all my troubles will be over!” He growled into the mirror. “But nooo, we can’t have that, that would mean the brothers Grimm actually doing what they’re told for once!” He smashed his fist into the glass, shattering the whole mirror and punching threw the wall behind it. “I am no coward!” he pulled his fist out and healed it with a thought, whispering, “I’m not a coward.”

```````````````````````````

Two weeks after Gabriel’s fit he was back to tricking at his usual best. In fact, he was on a bit of a lucky streak in his opinion. First a man who liked to torment the kids in his apartment complex suddenly switched roles, a teen who had a thing for giving wedgies was stuck with a permanent one, and Gabriel’s absolute favorite, the preppy girl who was outing all the gays at her school suddenly found herself attracted to her fellow cheerleaders. At the present moment of time, Gabriel was following a boy who liked to kick kittens. He was about to give the boy a tail and some whiskers of his own when something latched onto his power and tugged.

Gabriel grunted as he was pulled through space and dumped onto a cold concrete floor. He growled as he propped himself up and found himself in a small dark, damp room. Then he heard the heartbeat. Climbing to his feet, he felt his way across the room and dropped to his knees next to the body. Squinting his eyes (which was an odd thing that he didn’t normally need to do; he was Gabriel, he had super-eyes), and felt up the hard and obviously male body. He poked at firm muscles and accidently (maybe) brushed over the guy’s groin. That’s when hazel eyes popped open and Gabriel found himself with a knife in his chest. He jumped back to his feet and groaned when he saw just who he was trapped with.

“Sam Winchester, we just keep running into each other in the worst ways.”

After Gabriel had given Sam back the demon killing knife and had healed the wound in his chest, he snapped himself up a comfy chair and sat smirking at the angry Winchester. “You know, there‘s no reason to glare at me like that, I had nothing to do with this.”

Sam scoffed “Yeah, like I really believe that.” He paced back and forth in the small room. At least Gabriel had snapped up some light. “This is probably some weird idea of yours to get me to say yes.”

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I would really trap myself in a room with you for any period of time.” He wasn’t suicidal by any definition. “I value my sanity you know.”

With a sigh Sam slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a thump. Gabriel did have a point. “Then who the hell did this?” And where the hell were Dean and Cas?

“I don’t know, what was Team Failure hunting at the time?” Gabriel asked sarcastically. Just because he knew almost everything didn’t mean he was omniscient.

Sam glared at the nickname. “There was a rumor about a weapon that could kill Lucifer, we were checking it out.” He shrugged “One second I’m sitting next to Dean and the next I’m waking up with you groping me.” Sam glared harder at the smirking archangel “What was that about anyway?”

Gabriel just kept smirking. “A.) There is no human made weapon that can kill Luci and B.) I was trying to figure out who you were.”

“Yeah right, I never took you for a pervert Gabriel. And there has to be something to kill Lucifer, everything dies,” Sam argued. He really hoped Dean and Cas showed up soon, he didn’t think he could handle being trapped with the archangel for very long.

But Gabriel just grinned and bounced out of his chair. “Nope, nothing here on earth can kill big brother! And I am very much a pervert.” He winked at Sam and then started running his hands up and down the walls.

Sam frowned at Gabriel’s actions and asked, “What are you doing?” From what Sam could see, there was no visible door or lines suggesting a way of exit.

“I’m looking for a weak spot. These walls are covered with binding sigils; whoever dumped us here knew enough Enochian to trap me here.” He threw Sam a look that said ‘duh, what did you think I was doing? Stupid.’

Sam frowned harder and reached out to the wall closest to him. “You can use your powers in here, but you can’t use them to get us out. That’s dedicated work. Who have we both pissed off enough to do this?”

Gabriel shrugged. “No clue. I don’t tangle with the gods unless I have too, and barring Castiel, none of my brothers know where I am. So what witch, or whatever you two hunt, have you left alive that would have the power to summon Loki?” He turned to look at Sam, a serious expression covering his face for once. At first it had been fun, annoying Sam to the point of tears, but knowing that there was something out there that knew enough about him to summon him as Loki but bind him as an angel was unsettling.

Sam looked just as concerned. “I have no idea, and we weren’t actually hunting anything, just checking out that damn rumor.” He punched the wall in frustration.

Gabriel sighed “Well, at least you won’t starve.” Which was true, whoever had stashed them here had left a supply of food that would last Sam at least a month. There was also a single cot. But there was no way Sam was using it unless he absolutely had to.

“You said you didn’t see the other gods unless you had too, maybe one of them wants you dead and hoped I’d do it.” He would to, if only he had Cas’ sword with him.

“While I don’t have the best relationship with the Norse pantheon I don’t think they’d try that, not considering my role in their apocalypse.” Gabriel couldn’t believe he was telling Sam all this. But considering the not so shocked look on the hunters face, he guessed Sam had read up on his myths. He honestly didn’t think his adopted pantheon would do this, but Sam did have a point. 

 

Sam looked at Gabriel curiously, from what little Gabriel had said and Sam’s own knowledge, Gabriel had been playing Loki since his abandonment of Heaven. “Did you posses the original Loki?”

Gabriel laughed. “No, I just popped in and told Odin my name was Loki. He didn’t know every god by name back then, so it was easy to fool him.” What was the harm in answering the boy’s questions? After all it wasn’t like Sam couldn’t Google any of this.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “So you really have kids?’ And if memory was right, Gabriel had actually given birth to one of them.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said wistfully. He hadn’t seen his kids in a long time. Hel, Fenrir, Jor, and Sleipnir were the only beings that knew he wasn’t a god and they still loved him. “You sound like you know your mythology.”

“You have to in our line of business,” Sam said with a shrug. “Knowing the myths keeps you alive.”

Gabriel flopped back into his chair. “Gah, I am so bored!”

“You’re an archangel, can’t you entertain yourself?” Sam asked, rolling his eyes at the pouting angel across from him. 

Gabriel smirked. “Well yeah, but it involves nakedness and I wouldn’t want to offend you or anything.”

Sam just shook his head and sat on the corner of the bed. “Dean better find me soon,” he muttered.

“Aw, don’t tell me you wanna leave already! I’ve just got comfy!” Gabriel whined, pouting at the young hunter.

Sam glared at Gabriel and scoffed. “In case you’ve forgotten, the apocalypse happens to be unfolding as we speak; I have better things to do than sit here with a coward. In fact, I’d rather be as far away from you as possible!”

“I am no coward!” Gabriel growled, jumping from his seat and shoving Sam back. “I am no coward! Tell me Samuel, could you kill Dean? If Castiel came to you and said you had to kill your brother or the world would end, would you? Because that’s what you’re asking me, to kill my older brother. So excuse me if I’m not exactly keen on it.” He pushed Sam again.

“I love Dean, and nothing in the world could make me kill him. But Lucifer is evil Gabriel! Can’t you see that? He’s not the brother you knew in Heaven! He’d kill you just like he’s killed other angels. He doesn’t care anymore,” Sam growled back, he tried to push Gabriel in return, but the angel was unmovable. As much as he hated to admit it, Gabriel did have a point; Sam could never kill Dean, no matter what his brother did. “Please Gabriel, help us, and help Cas. He’s you brother too and he loves you. I know you don’t like Dean and me but do you hate Cas as well?”

Gabriel sighed. “I know he’s different Sam, I know that. But I look at him and all I see it the brother who taught me how to fly.” His head dropped down, landing on Sam’s chest “I love Cas, I really do I just don’t know what to do.”

Sam looked down at the golden head against his chest and sighed. “Do what you think is right Gabriel, that all anyone can do.” He sincerely hoped Gabriel would change his mind and help them, but he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

The angel kept his head against Sam’s chest as his thoughts whirred through his head. Gabriel knew Sam was hoping he’d help, and he wanted to. He really didn’t want the world to end no matter what bullshit he spouted, but could he really go up against Lucifer? “If I help, promise me I won’t have to kill Lucifer.”

Sam choked out a strangled sounding laugh “Gabriel, I’m starting to think we can’t kill Lucifer. So yes, I promise you.”

Gabriel sighed. “Thank you.”   
``````````

They were in the room for another three days when two vents appeared in the ceiling. Sam looked up from the bed and spotted the two opening. “Gabriel, what are those?”

Gabriel looked up from the comic he’d conjured and stared at them. “They look like vents. Maybe whoever took us decided we needed some fresh air?” He shrugged and continued to read.

Sam kept watching them though, so a few hours later when a white powder started to blow out, he jumped off the bed. “Gabriel, the vents, they’re blowing something out!”

Gabriel pulled out his earphones he’d snapped up earlier and jumped up, catching some of the powder in his hand. Sniffing it, he threw it down and cursed. “Damnit it’s an aphrodisiac! Whatever you do don’t breathe!” 

Sam gaped. “I’m human! I kind of have to breathe!” The powder was falling thicker now, and was covering Sam and Gabriel.

Gabriel grunted and tensed up; it was a powerful aphrodisiac if was already affecting him. Sam wouldn’t stand a chance. He was gonna gut whoever was doing this when he got out. Gabriel looked to Sam and groaned, the man was tense as a wire, muscles bulging. That wasn’t the only thing bulging, he noticed as he glanced down at the young hunter’s crotch. “Sam…”

“It hurts Gabriel…it burns.” Sam groaned as an almost painful wave of want washed over him.

“I know Sam; I know…just… you know what we have to do right?” Gabriel asked. But he was already removing his shirt. There was no way he could fight the effects of the powder.

Sam nodded and moaned as he watched Gabriel undress before his eyes. The archangel was small but he was ripped, muscles rippling as he shed his shirt. Sam surged forward as Gabriel’s hands reached his belt. He gripped Gabriel’s face between his hands and kissed the angel hard. Gabriel moaned into the kiss and Sam’s tongue darted forward into his mouth.

Gabriel whimpered and sucked on Sam’s tongue, caressing it with his own. The man was sex on a stick, and Gabriel wanted to lick every inch. His hands found their way under Sam’s tank and scratched over the cut of his abs and up his chest. He pulled back long enough to rip the top from the hunter and spread his fingers across Sam’s broad chest. Flicking his nipples, Gabriel reveled in the moan dragged from Sam. Then the hunter lifted Gabriel and dumped him on the bed.

Sam leaned over Gabriel and took in the sight of the archangel looking so…deliciously rumpled. He grabbed his half open jeans and dragged them down the angel’s legs. The lack of underwear made Sam ever harder and he palmed his cock roughly through the denim. The angel was gorgeous; there was no other word for it. Pale skin and lean rippling muscles, a light trail of hair started at his bellybutton and traveled down, getting thicker until it stopped at the base of Gabriel’s cock.

Sam wasn’t usually attracted to men, barring a few occasions in college, but even he had to admit, Gabriel’s cock was a thing of beauty (of course that could be the drug talking as well). Long, thick and flushed an enticing red, the head peeked out of the foreskin (and wasn’t that ironic, an archangel being uncut) and leaked pre-come. He wrapped his hand around it and brought it to his mouth, licking the head lightly.

Gabriel moaned in pleasure as Sam’s hot mouth engulfed the head of his cock, the warm wet heat doing wonders on the head. He whimpered and buried his fingers in Sam’s long hair as the hunter took him as deep as his lack of experience would allow. “Sam…oh gods, Sam…so good, so damn good.”

Pulling off with a pop, Sam grinned at Gabriel. “Can I fuck you Gabriel?” he asked, voice rough with desire.

Nodding frantically, Gabriel pulled Sam up and gave him a messy kiss that was more tongue than anything else. “Yes! Fuck me Sam!”

Sam growled low in his throat and pulled Gabriel closer to him, rubbing is jean clad cock against the angel. “Lube.”

“Don’t need it, one of the perks of being with a angel, now just fuck me!” Gabriel said, snapping Sam’s jeans and boxers away. He wrapped a hand around his cock (and proportional didn’t even cover it!) and jacked him hard.

With a grunt Sam pulled away far enough to free his cock from Gabriel’s grip and reached down between the angel’s legs. Finding Gabriel already lubed and stretched he moaned and positioned his cock at the angel’s entrance. The first slide forward almost killed Sam, Gabriel was tight and hot and oh my God, Sam thought this was the best sex he’d ever had. “Gabriel…you’re so tight.”

Gabriel moaned in pleasure “I don’t do this often.” He felt so full, having Sam’s cock stretching him. The hunter’s powerful thrusts rocked him back into the bed and he arched his back when Sam changed the angle and started pounding his prostate. Between Sam and the drug, there was no way he’d last much longer. “Sam,” he moaned, “harder, I’m so close!”

Sam grunted in reply and pounded into Gabriel harder, whimpering when he felt the archangel’s body contract around his cock. He brought a hand down and grasped Gabriel’s cock, jerking it roughly in time with his thrusts. Soon Gabriel was keening in a pitch almost high enough to hurt Sam’s ears and hot splashes of come covered his hand and the archangel’s belly. With a gasp of Gabriel’s name Sam’s body locked up as the angel’s ass clamped down hard on his cock and he came, filling Gabriel with hot bursts of his come.

Pulling out slowly, Sam collapsed beside Gabriel, pulling the angel to him so neither of them would fall off the small cot. “We gotta do that again, Sam muttered as he drifted off, exhausted by such rigorous sex.

Gabriel turned his face into Sam’s chest and smiled sleepily “Totally agree.” Then he too was gone.

`````````````````````````````

Sam woke when his mind realized he couldn’t breathe with so much weight on his chest. Blinking his eyes open, he was greeted by the top of Gabriel’s head. The archangel was doing a very good impression of an octopus; legs and arms wrapped tight around Sam’s body. He couldn’t remember much of what happened after the aphrodisiac started falling, but considering he felt boneless and well sated, Sam figured they hadn’t been able to resist. He found himself strangely alright with that. . “Gabriel?” He whispered, nudging the angel gently.

Gabriel groaned and cracked his eyes open, staring sleepily up at Sam. Then he blinked, grinned widely and stretched his body like a cat, arching his back, a sound escaping from him that sounded a lot like a purr. “Morning big boy, sleep well?” he asked, flopping back down onto Sam’s chest.

“What the hell happened last night, Gabriel?” Sam asked, trying and failing to shove the archangel off him. “Did we…?” he trailed off, realizing the question was kind of stupid considering their naked bodies and the dried mess on their bellies.

“We did,” Gabriel said with a smirk “And I have to say, Sammy, you are amazing in bed. I haven’t been so thoroughly fucked in a long time.”

Sam blushed and once again tried to wiggle out from underneath Gabriel, stopping only when he realized that all his wiggling was doing was making the angel hard. “I wasn’t exactly myself last night.”

Gabriel not so subtly rocked his hips forward. “Mmmhm, you need to not be yourself more often in that case. “ He grinned again as he felt the hunter harden under him. “Seems like you’re still not quiet yourself.”

“Gabriel…” Sam moaned. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” He wiggled again; this time trying to escape the archangel’s wandering hand. He groaned when Gabriel wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, stroking it lightly.

“Why not? It’s not like anyone else knows what we’re up to.” Gabriel reasoned, rubbing his thumb over the head of Sam’s cock “No one will ever have to know if you don’t want them too.” He slid down Sam’s chest until he was facing the hunters cock. Licking his lips, Gabriel sealed his mouth over the hard organ.

Sam whimpered as Gabriel sucked him down to the root. “Are all angels missing their gag reflex or is it just you?” He panted, as Gabriel’s throat constricted around his cockhead.

Gabriel pulled up long enough to answer. “Just me, comes with being a pagan so long.” Then he was back on Sam’s cock, tongue doing wicked things to his flesh. Gabriel reached down and rolled Sam’s balls in his hand and the hunter came with a shout of the angel’s name, shooting his load down Gabriel’s throat. He pulled off and swallowed, grinning at the blank look on Sam’s face. “You still in there Sammy?”

“It’s Sam,” he mumbled as his brain tried its best to start functioning again.

Gabriel laughed and curled back up on Sam’s chest. “Sure it is, Sammy.”

``````````````````

The next time Sam woke up Gabriel was dressed and floating in the air, examining the vents on the ceiling. “These vents don’t lead to the outside, they’re hooked up somewhere inside here,” Gabriel said as he floated back down to the bed.

“This means we’re probably in a larger building. Whoever took us just locked us in one room,” Sam surmised, sliding off the bed and gathering his clothes. “There has to be a door somewhere.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I searched every inch of these walls, so unless the sigils are also hiding the door, there is no way in or out of this room.”

Sam pulled his jeans up and fastened them before knocking on the nearest wall. “Any hollow spots? Maybe they bricked us in?” Anything to get out of this room before anything else happened.

“Grasping at straws Sam?” Gabriel asked, cocking an eyebrow in Sam’s direction. “Sounds like you’re getting a bit desperate.”

“We need to get out of here Gabriel and you know it,” Sam glared. “You are still planning on helping us right?”

Gabriel nodded. “I keep my promises Sam.”

“Good.”

They knocked and pushed on the walls for what seemed like hours, looking for any way to escape. Finally Sam gave up and slumped down to the floor with a sigh of frustration. “This is completely hopeless.”

“I’m sorry, Sam; I know I’m not perfect company,” Gabriel said as he sat down next to him. “You’d probably prefer anyone to me.”

Sam smiled at Gabriel. “You’re not so bad once I got used to you, and besides I must like you, I didn’t freak out after we slept together.” Although he tried not to dwell on it too much.

Gabriel laughed. “True, but I am awesome so you might have just been in shock.” He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Sam, causing the hunter to laugh.

Sam chuckled and pushed Gabriel to the side. “Yeah, you wish.” 

 

`````````````````````

Two hours passed with the two of them sitting on the floor just talking. Sam told Gabriel things about his life at Stanford that he never even told Dean, and Gabriel spun tales of the other gods from all different pantheons (Although Sam would never believe that Gabriel had seduced Athena). The angel was in the middle of a story involving Odin, a particularly good batch of mead and a couple of nymphs when a loud crashing sound interrupted them. 

 

The sound of heavy footsteps prompted Sam to jump to his feet and start banging on the wall the sounds were coming from. Gabriel jumped up too and tried to pull Sam back.

“Stop! It could be whoever took us!”

Sam shook his head frantically. “No its Dean, I know it is. No one makes that much noise just walking.” He pounded on the wall harder. “Dean! Dean, is that you?”

“Sammy? Sammy, where are you?” Concern and worry filled Dean’s voice.

Sam grinned and glanced at Gabriel. “We’re behind the wall!”

“‘We’, Sammy? Who’s in there with you?” Dean sounded suspicious now; his voice edged with concern and fear for his little brother.

“Gabriel, Dean. Whoever dropped me here got Gabriel too.” Sam could only imagine how Dean would take that one. His brother was not exactly the archangel’s biggest fan.

“Gabriel? Are you alright? Has he done anything?” Dean growled. There was a scuffling sound like Dean was being pushed out of the way.

“Gabriel? Are you well?” Gabriel was a bit shocked. It sounded like his little brother might even care what happened to the archangel. “Yeah, I’m fine. And Sam’s in one piece as well, Dean, haven’t touched your precious little brother,” Gabriel said, sneering at the wall like Dean could see him.

“Dean, can you get us out of here?” Sam asked, because really, Gabriel and Dean could fight it out after they’ve been rescued.

“Yeah Sam, just get away from the wall. Cas is gonna bust you guys out.” Dean didn’t sound too happy that he had to include Gabriel in that as well.

Sam backed as far away as he could in such a small room but was still showered with bits of rock and drywall when Cas blasted the wall in. He coughed and waved a hand in front of his face, trying to see through the dust. “Is it clear?” he called to Dean.

“Yeah Sammy, come on we don’t have all day!”

Sam scrambled over the debris and through what was left of the wall. He was barely through when he was pulled into a hug. “Damn Dean, how long was I gone?” he laughed as he hugged his brother back. It wasn’t often Dean showed such emotion toward Sam, especially nowadays.

“A week Sammy, a fucking week, you just disappeared, from right beside me!” Dean said as he pulled back and stared at Sam. “I had no idea what happened to you! For all I knew…” he trailed off, not really needing to finish, Sam knew exactly what Dean had thought.

“Lucifer, you thought Lucifer had me.” It wasn’t a question. Sam could understand Dean’s worry. Lucifer hadn’t exactly been lenient when it came to trying to win Sam over.

Dean shrugged and started to say something but stopped and glared over Sam’s shoulder. Sam turned and saw Gabriel standing next to Cas, covered in dust and not looking happy at all. “Dean, please don’t start anything.”

“Why is he even still here?” Dean growled; switching his glare between Gabriel and Sam.

“He’s gonna help Dean. We talked a lot in there, and as long as he doesn’t have to kill his brother, he will help.” Sam tried to explain, he wasn’t really sure it got through to his brother though. Dean tended to be thickheaded about people he didn’t like.

“And you actually believe him? Sam, last time we talked to this bastard he practically sterilized you! Not to mention killing me at least a hundred times!” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing! What the hell had happened in that damn room?

Castiel stepping forward with Gabriel standing by his side. “Gabriel is telling the truth Dean. He has every intention of helping us.”

Gabriel looked at Dean and glared. “You don’t like me and I don’t like you, but we both want the same thing, so the best thing we can do is to try and get along until we stop the apocalypse then we can go back to hating each other.”

Dean grunted. “Fine, just stay out of my way.”

```````````

Gabriel didn’t stay with the Winchester’s and Castiel despite his little brother’s insistence. He popped in when Sam needed research help or Castiel wanted assistance finding God. Dean ignored his existence and Gabriel made it his mission in life to annoy the hunter. He’d pop in when Dean was sneaking porn in, snatching it from Dean’s hands and loudly announcing its title. Or he’d turn all his t-shirts pink for a day. The only thing he didn’t mess with was Dean’s pie. Gabriel respected the man’s sweet tooth.

Sam was the only one that would really talk to Gabriel. Dean hated him and Castiel was still wary of him given his interactions with other of their brethren. That hurt Gabriel, knowing that the only one of his brothers that he could talk to feared him. Gabriel knew he only had himself to blame, locking his little brother in a horror movie hadn’t been the best way to endear himself to Castiel. But he had things he couldn’t really talk about with a human, so he cornered Castiel one day when the Winchester’s were out and hoped his brother would speak with him.

“Castiel, I need to talk to you,” Gabriel said, sitting down on Sam’s bed opposite his brother.

Castiel cocked his head at Gabriel. “About?”

Gabriel sighed loudly. “Sam Winchester.” He really didn’t want to bring this up; no doubt it would soon get back to Dean. “I think I mated with him.”

Cas’ head tilted in confusion. “When have you had relations with Samuel?”

He really hated talking about this “Back in that room, when we were trapped, someone let loose an aphrodisiac.” Gabriel crossed his arms in slight embarrassment. He wasn’t used to this, back in Heaven he would have gone to Michael or Raphael, not an angel centuries younger than him. Then again, back in Heaven, Gabriel mating with anyone wouldn’t have happened at all. Being the Messenger kind of killed having a chance at what passed as social life in Heaven.

Castiel sat down and stared at Gabriel in shock. “And this aphrodisiac was able to overpower you?” Not many things could overcome an archangel of Gabriel’s status.

“Yeah, I’d never seen anything like it. I was gonna look at it closer but by the time I was coherent again it was all gone,” he explained in frustration. He didn’t like it when things got the jump on him.

“So why do you believe you’ve mated with Sam?” Cas asked.

Gabriel shrugged, “I feel connected to him, it’s not strong, but there’s a definite bond.” It wasn’t something he’d noticed right away, Gabriel had only realized what was happening when he’d gotten a surge of emotions from Sam, strong enough that it had sent him to the younger Winchester’s side almost immediately.

Castiel sighed. “What do you want me to do Gabriel? I am honestly surprised you even came to me at all.”

“Well, I may not remember much about you from Heaven but you were mated to Anael right? I figured you could tell me if I was just imagining things,” Gabriel said, pouting slightly at his youngest brother. That last comment hurt, he didn’t mean to be distant with Castiel he just didn’t want to make the younger angel uncomfortable.

Castiel looked away for a moment, as if composing himself. “I was, but it was broken when she fell.” She didn’t even tell him either, he’d almost died when he felt the bond break. “It is probable you’ve created an unfinished bond with Sam, much like what I have with Dean.”

“I didn’t mark him thought; trust me I’d heard about it if I had.” He doubted he’d even be here if he had. From what Gabriel had seen, the brothers didn’t take to things like that very well. Dean would have probably left him in a ring of holy oil somewhere.

“You didn’t have to; my mark on Dean is only because I touched him with my true form. Part of your grace must have touched his soul,” Castiel said, staring at Gabriel like he wanted to get inside his brother’s head. It was a good thing Gabriel was an archangel and was able to block out his brothers and sisters. The last thing he wanted was Castiel snooping around inside his brain.

````````````

Sam sat in the Impala and watched absently as Dean checked them out of the run down motel they had been forced to stay in. Sometimes Sam hated the small towns hunting led them to. He watched as Dean laughed at something the woman behind the counter said and slapped Cas on the back. He briefly wondered when Dean would pull his head out of his ass and realize the feelings his angel had for him.

Watching Cas led to thoughts of their resident archangel. Gabriel was an enigma, one minute he was annoying the hell out of Dean and the next he was acting like the Winchesters and Cas had the plague. He got that Gabriel wasn’t exactly used to working with the good guys, after all it had been thousands of years since the archangel left Heaven, but it still stung. 

 

Sam felt oddly attached to Gabriel, maybe a side effect of their time together, Sam didn’t know, but it made him uncomfortable since the archangel acted like nothing had ever happened between the two of them. He guessed he understood, it wasn’t like Sam was advertising what had happened either. But when the archangel would disappear for days at a time something in Sam would tighten, only relaxing when Gabriel popped into their room, a tease already on his tongue.

Dean broke him out of his musings by slamming his door as he got in, popping an AC/DC tape in at full blast. Sam turned to glare at his brother, who just grinned. “You need to pull that stick out of your ass, Sammy, and learn to relax!”

“I am relaxed, Dean, I just don’t like having my eardrums busted.”

Dean shook his head. “What’s with you lately, ever since we got you out of that damn room you’ve been so tense I’m surprised you haven’t popped a vein somewhere.” Dean might not always show it but he was genuinely concerned about his little brother.

Sam smiled at Dean. “I really am fine, Dean, I’m just worried, and we still don’t know who grabbed me and we’re no closer to figuring it out.”

Dean sighed and clapped Sam on the shoulder “We will, Sammy; I’ll make sure of it.” Nothing was gonna hurt his little brother and get away with it, not while Dean was still breathing.

“I know.”

Dean grinned, starting the Impala and pulling out of the motel lot. “Good, now let’s get the fuck outta this town.” 

`````````````````

She walked nervously up to the warehouse where her master was hiding, knowing she wouldn’t be leaving there alive. She had failed her master, had failed to eliminate two of her master’s enemies, people who would destroy her master.

She pushed open the rusted metal door and walked slowly up to her master. She bowed and hung her head in shame. “Master, The Winchester boy and Loki have escaped.”

A low and evil growl echoed around her. “I take it they escaped in one piece?”

“Y-yes Master.”

“And just how did they escape? Nothing could have gotten out of that room.” It snarled from above.

She trembled “The older Winchester and the angel found them; the angel broke down the wall.”

“That does not explain why Loki did not kill the boy; did you not flood the room with the aphrodisiac?”

“I-I did Master, it affected them just like you said, but Loki didn’t kill the boy after, he simply…talked with him.”

“Talked? Loki talked with the boy?” It laughed. “Then he is no longer the ruthless god I remember. Loki would never let someone who has tried to kill him free.” It looked down at her, smiled evilly and motioned to her. “Come here girl.”

She swallowed hard and climbed up her Master’s throne, kneeling at its feet. Its hand stroked through her hair and wrapped loosely around her neck. “You’ve failed me for the last time girl,” it murmured as it snapped her neck.

It sighed as it dropped her body off the side “You can’t trust anyone these days.”

`````````````````

Gabriel watched from a very comfy leather chair as two business men fought and clawed at each other. Of course they were no longer overweight middle aged men, but two teenage girls who really hated each other. It was quiet fun to watch the two pull each other’s bleach blonde hair and scratch each other with ridiculously long fake nails.

He sighed and sucked absently on a cherry lollipop, tricking just didn’t do anything for him anymore. Gone was amusement of fucking with someone’s life, replaced with a decidedly Winchester shaped hole. Damnit but Sam was slowly taking over every facet of his life! He was really hating being bonded to the younger Winchester, he hated how annoyingly smug he acted, how smart the boy was, and not to mention how tall and muscular, and charming…Damnit there he went again! Gabriel needed something to distract him, so with a snap of his fingers he created his own little reality, chock full of yummy sweets and equally yummy girls.

Gabriel was just about to indulge in his homemade fantasy land when a sharp pull on his grace made him stop.

Gabriel! Gabriel please, help!

A wave of pain rushing through the bond sent Gabriel into a panic. He unfurled his wings and vanished in a second, chocolate and girls forgotten.

When Gabriel arrived what he saw sent him into a rage. Dean lay on the floor, unconscious and bloody, his clothing torn to pieces. Sam was strung up from the ceiling, naked, blindfolded and struggling to escape his bonds. Several demons held him still, laughing and cutting Sam’s body. One, in a girl no more than sixteen had slit her wrist and held it to Sam’s mouth, forcing the blood down his throat. Sam moaned and thrashed against the demons, trying but failing to resist the urge to drink. The demons merely laughed and that’s when Gabriel lost control.

Wings of gold materialized behind him as his grace exploded from his vessel, burning away human flesh to reveal his true form. His blade appeared in his hand, a deadly thing that spit flames and hissed. With a roar loud enough to shatter all the glass in the building, Gabriel shot forward into the mass of demons torturing his mate.

The demons never saw him coming, shrieking and screaming as they tried in vain to escape his wrath, they quickly fell to his blade. Gabriel incinerated all of them, until all that was left was ashes falling to the ground. The demon force-feeding Sam was roughly ripped away and slowly burned from the inside out, screaming and writhing in pain as Gabriel sent the vile thing into oblivion. Flicking ash from his hand he stared up at Sam as sanity slowly returned to him.

Gabriel reformed his vessel, taking care to dampen his grace to a level more appropriate for a human. With a shaking hand he reached up and tore away Sam’s blindfold, healing the damage his true voice had done to Sam’s human ears. Sam blinked rapidly at Gabriel as his eyes adjusted to the light.

“Gabriel, you came,” he rasped, voice hoarse from screaming.

Gabriel smiled grimly. “Of course I did, you did call after all.” He tugged at the rope suspending Sam from the ceiling and pulled the rope from where it was tied, catching Sam’s considerable weight easily. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Dean?” Sam mumbled, glazed eyes searching frantically for his brother.

“Dean’s fine,” Gabriel shushed him. “Cas has got him.” He looked over his shoulder at his little brother, who he guessed had showed up sometime during his rampage. Castiel was cradling Dean’s head in his lap, slowly and gently healing the human’s injuries.

He repositioned Sam over his shoulder and snapped them away, reappearing in a lavish hotel room. Gabriel gently eased Sam down onto the King bed and winced as he heard Sam whimper in pain. “Hold on there buddy, I’m gonna fix you up in a second.”

Sam shook his head. “The blood, they fed me blood!” he moaned in distress. He had been doing so well with the cravings, not once giving in to them despite numerous occurrences.

Gabriel smoothed a hand over Sam’s hair, soothing the panicked hunter. “I’ll fix that too, just don’t get yourself all worked up okay?”

Sam nodded weakly and looked up at Gabriel. “Why are you doing this?” he whispered.

Gabriel sighed, and knowing Sam probably wouldn’t remember it when he woke again, whispered back. “Because I think I love you.”

`````````````````````

There were only suppose to be two demons in the warehouse Bobby had told them about, but things never seemed to go as they were supposed to around the Winchester brothers. Instead of two there were at least twenty, and when Dean and Sam barged in the room with Ruby’s knife and some holy water, they knew they were horribly outnumbered.

Dean was already severely beaten by the time a blow to the head rendered him unconscious and Sam was soon overwhelmed by the horde. Forced to his knees, Sam struggled to get away from his captors as a blindfold was roughly pulled over his eyes. His hands were bound and he was quickly strung up from the ceiling.

A chilling voice laughed in his ear. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you’ve caused us so much trouble, killing us off when all we want to do is help fulfill your destiny.”

“Fuck you bitch,” Sam growled, twisting away from the hands that groped at his chest. He grunted in pain as she tsked and dug manicured nails into his skin, dragging them down and creating eight jagged scratches.

“That’s no way to talk to a lady Sam; I thought you knew better than that.” She laughed cruelly, “I think I’ll let my boys here teach you a lesson in respect.” She backed away. “Boys, every time he refuses my blood cut him; we’ll see how long he lasts when he’s dying from blood loss.”

Sam heard the laugh and writhed harder, trying his best to break the rope that held him. He heard the demon step up to him again, this time waving her wrist under his nose. He could smell it; smell the coppery tang that preceded the blood. He shook he head frantically and whimpered in pain as his thigh was cut open.

“All you have to do is drink, Sammy.”

Sam didn’t know how much time had passed. All he knew was the throbbing burn from cuts that littered his body and the lightheadedness that came with the blood loss. The demon was still in front of him, still trying to force her blood down his throat. When the knife tip dragged along the length of his cock he screamed, choking as the blood ran down his throat. The demon laughed and massaged his throat, making sure he swallowed every drop.

“Gabriel!” His mind called out, half mad with pain and demon blood. “Gabriel, please help!”

Then the world exploded around him, a bright light filled the room, visible through the blindfold and hurting Sam’s eyes despite the fabric that covered them. . An inhuman roar caused his eardrums to pop and Sam was sure he was about to die. But then the demon was ripped away from him, her shriek of pain cut short. What was going on? Had Gabriel heard his desperate plea for help? Or had something more sinister found him? Had whatever attacked the demons here for him as well? A silence fell over the room then, and Sam’s blindfold was gently removed. He blinked slowly, eyes adjusting to the light. Before his stood Gabriel, eyes alight with rage and body trembling slightly.

“Gabriel, you came.” He wasn’t even sure he had actually called for him, or if the archangel would even hear him.

Sam didn’t remember much after that. He remembered calling from Dean, and Gabriel assuring him that Cas had his brother.

Then he was being laid on a soft bed, he looked up at Gabriel. “Why are you doing this?” Because he was nothing more than a junkie, addicted to demon blood. He was an abomination, never to be worthy of the attention of an archangel.

Before the dark claimed him he thought he heard Gabriel say he loved him. But that was impossible, Sam was unlovable.

`````````

Sam woke warm and surprisingly pain free. He was wrapped in soft blankets and laid out on a huge bed. He cracked his eyes open, looking around the lavish room. He didn’t remember much, being tied up, and tortured at the demons hands. Then Gabriel, smiting the hell out of the demons. He remembered gentle hands removing his blindfold and untying him. Then bed shifted beside him and Gabriel rose up.

“Hey kiddo, you feeling better?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, what happened?”

“You were pretty banged up, I healed you. Took awhile though.”

Sam sat up and ran a hand down his chest, the cuts inflicted by the demons were gone, and just smooth skin was left. He lifted up the edge of the blankets and blushed; the cut on his cock was also gone.

Gabriel chuckled “Yes Sam I healed that too. I’d forgotten how proportional you are Sammy.”

Sam was about to sink back when he realized something “The demon blood! I’m not craving it!” He looked at Gabriel, wide eyed in shock.

“I’m an archangel Sam, a little demon blood is nothing.” He smiled at Sam, loving the look of joy on the hunter’s face. “I couldn’t get rid of it all. That would take more than you’re willing to give. But you shouldn’t have cravings like you have been.”

Sam smiled at Gabriel “Thank you, you didn’t have to do any of this.” He said, gesturing down at his healed body.

Gabriel flushed and looked away, mumbling, “Yes, I did.” He turned back to Sam, a smile plastered on his face, “You should get some more rest.” He bounced off the bed, grinning full force. “I’m gonna go pester our brothers.”

````````

Once Sam was sure Gabriel had gone, he threw back the covers and slid out of bed, stretching muscles that, for the first time in years, weren’t protesting. He stood in front of the mirror and assessed his body. Gabriel had done a good job; he was even missing some of the scars he had gained over a lifetime of hunting.

Sam palmed is cock, wondering why he didn’t feel more embarrassment over the fact that Gabriel had touched him, healed him there. He felt oddly comfortable with the archangel, a feeling he didn’t even get with his brother nowadays. Maybe it was because when they had been trapped together they had not only had sex, but had shared parts of their lives that they never had before.

He wondered why Gabriel had been so fierce when he had come to Sam’s rescue. Sure, Sam was being tortured, but not even Cas showed that much fury when either of the brothers were attacked. In the moments of Gabriel’s rescue, Sam felt he was truly in the presence of the Angel of Judgment. He shivered; thinking of the white hot flare of grace that he saw before passing out, the giant golden wings spread at their full length... Sam didn’t think he’d ever get that sight out of his mind. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

He dressed quickly, pulling on bloodstained jeans. His shirt had been ruined, and he guessed Gabriel hadn’t thought about clothes when he brought them here. Despite the fact that Dean was probably worried out of his mind about him, Sam wasn’t that eager to leave the lavish room. He never wanted to face Dean after drinking demon blood, and even though this time hadn’t been his fault and Gabriel had assured him he wouldn’t get cravings or have to go through detox, the layer of shame and self hate that always accompanied it was like an uncomfortable blanket covering his body.

Sam sighed and turned from the mirror. No matter how much he wanted to hide he couldn’t, so he grabbed the knife laying on the bedside table and walked out the door, ready to face his brother and the angels.

`````````````` 

Dean paced back and forth the dingy hotel room floor as he waited anxiously for Sam. Gabriel and Cas watched him in amusement (from Gabe) and confusion (Cas) as he growled low and glared hard at the door.

“Are you sure he’s alright?” Dean asked in Gabriel’s direction for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Yes! I even healed injuries from years ago! He’s completely healthy!” Really, Gabriel could understand brotherly concern, but Dean was bordering on paranoid.

“And the demon blood? I know what they wanted to do to him.” Dean didn’t remember much from the attack but he did recall the threats and promises hurled at his brother.

“I burned it from his system; all the fresh blood is gone.”

Dean sighed and slumped against the wall, only to jump back up when Sam walked through the door. “Sam!” his gaze scanned over his brother’s body, taking in the bloodstained jeans, but unmarred chest.

“I’m fine Dean, really,” Sam assured him, smiling at his brother.

Dean nodded and backed up, sending a reluctant nod of thanks in Gabriel’s direction. It was all the archangel would get from the hunter. “How did the demons know we were gonna be there?” There was no way Bobby’s information had been that off.

Sam sat in the crappy hotel chair and sighed “Are we being followed? Maybe another demon tipped them off.”

Castiel shook his head “No, I have not sensed any demonic presence near us.” He looked at Gabriel for conformation.

Gabriel nodded “I haven’t either, demon or Fallen. It’s kind of weird actually; I’d expect every baddie to be after you guys.”

“A human maybe, working for Hell?” Sam asked. He knew there was some serious scum out there that wouldn’t think twice about helping Hell.

Gabriel shrugged. “Possibly, we certainly wouldn’t sense it; humans feel the same to us.” That was a lie, Sam felt like a sun to him and he bet Dean felt the same to Castiel. But generally angels couldn’t tell one human from another unless it was their vessel.

“Well that’s just great, what the hell are we supposed to do? Avoid everyone on the planet?” Dean growled bringing his fist down hard against the bedside table.

Sam grabbed a clean outfit and headed toward the bathroom. “We can sort out what to do later, personally, I’d like to clean up and sleep.”

As soon as the bathroom door was closed Gabriel turned to Dean “What do you want us to do Dean? We’re not your own personal guard dogs you know.” Gabriel sighed; he was fed up with the eldest Winchester’s constant bitching. He may be an archangel but he was not God!

“I know, I know.” Dean sighed. He didn’t know what to do, the world was falling apart around them, he had angels on his ass all the time, and his brother was edging closer and closer to the darkness that they hunted.

Gabriel cocked his head, a move eerily reminiscent of his younger brother. “You act like you have the world on your shoulders.”

Dean snorted. “I do in case you haven’t noticed what between your dick brothers and Sammy.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Your brother’s an adult; he can take care of himself.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, cause shacking up with a demon is real responsible. Sam can’t be trusted on his own and we all know it.” Those words hurt to say, but Dean believed them, he couldn’t trust his little brother anymore, no matter how much it pained Dean to admit it.

Gabriel stared at Dean and frowned. “You should give your brother more credit; he’s stronger than you think.” With that the archangel was gone, leaving Dean to ponder over his parting words.

```````````

When Sam came back out, clean and dressed, Dean was the only one in the hotel room. “Where did Cas and Gabriel go?” he asked as he sat down on his bed, stretching out with an exhausted yawn.

Dean shrugged. “Don’t know, Gabriel left after you went to shower and Cas followed.” He watched his brother subtly as Sam stretched out on the bed, feet dangling a few inches over the edge. What had Gabriel meant by his parting words? “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Sam turned his head and smiled at Dean. “Yeah, I am now.” He sighed. “I tried Dean, I tried so hard not to drink it, but it hurt so bad…” he trailed off; shivering as he remembered the torture he’d been through.

Dean frowned, he’d been under the impression that Sam would jump at the chance to drink blood again, wanting the power that came with it. But the look on his little brother’s face was anything but happy. “Sam…what happened?”

Sam let out a bitter chuckle, “They had me tied up, would cut me whenever I’d refuse the blood. I tried not to scream, tried not to give them an opening. But they damn near castrated me Dean, and it’s hard not to scream when your dick’s being cut off.”

Dean swallowed hard. He’d misjudged his brother so bad this time. “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Sam shrugged “Not your fault.” With that he turned over, pulled the cover up over him.

Dean turned the light off and pulled his own blanket up, but he didn’t fall asleep, instead he stared at the stained ceiling. “Yeah, it is.”

`````````

Gabriel landed in an empty field somewhere in rural Utah. He stretched his wings out and sighed. “I know you followed me Cas, might as well come on out.”

The younger angel appeared beside Gabriel, wings also out, and settled next to the archangel. “You were distressed when you left.”

“Dean’s enough to distress anyone,” Gabriel snorted. “That is the most fucked up human I’ve ever come across.”

Castiel glared at Gabriel. “Dean is not ‘fucked-up’ he is merely stressed.”

“And that gives him the right to talk about Sam that way?” Gabriel growled, coming to Sam’s defense.

Castiel looked away. “You weren’t there Gabriel; you didn’t see the damage Sam did to Dean, the damage he did to himself.”

“He’s trying his best to make up for that, I can feel him Cas,” He tapped the side of his head. “I can feel his guilt and his pain over what he’s done, and all he wants to do is make it right,” Gabriel sighed. “Now he thinks he’s ruined that that Dean won’t forgive him for what happened earlier, even though there was nothing Sam could do to stop it.”

Castiel looked at Gabriel. “Being mated has been good for you brother, I can only imagine it would be better if Sam knew.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Was that a hint?” He looked away, gazing out at the swaying grass. “No, Sam must never find out, it would only end badly.”

“For who? You?” Castiel asked, staring at his brother.

Gabriel let out a bitter laugh. “You’re too smart for your own good, Castiel.” He sighed. “Sam doesn’t like me that much. What we have is good; I won’t ruin that for my own sake.” No matter how much he wanted to.

Castiel was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Very well, I will respect your decision.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel murmured.

“I believe I may have a lead on what captured you and Sam.”

“I didn’t know you were still looking into that,” Gabriel said, cocking an eyebrow at his littlest brother.

“Dean wished me to,” Castiel said, as if that explained everything. Except for Cas it did explain everything. “I believe it may have been one of the gods. They have become very restless lately.”

“A god huh,” Gabriel thought it over “Well, it would explain how they got me there in the first place. I can’t have fooled everyone for that long.” There were some gods who could smell an angel a mile away, and while he’d tried his best to steer clear of those particular deities, even an archangel made mistakes. “It would have had to been one of the big ones.”

“Have you considered the fact that it could have been someone from the Norse Pantheon? Loki wasn’t popular among the Aesir. It would make sense that one of them would try and use you for their own gain in the Apocalypse, especially if they knew you were an angel.”

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know the others didn’t care for me, but what could they possibly gain from me sleeping with Sam?”

“Was it not your custom to kill the humans you slept with, to take them as a sacrifice?” Castiel wasn’t blunt when it came to bringing up Gabriel’s past mistakes. 

Gabriel winced, those weren’t his proudest moments. “Only those that were offered to me, I never killed just for the sake of killing. I didn’t fall that far,” he snapped. “I’ll look into it.” He stood and took off, leaving Castiel in the field alone.

````````````````

They met on the side of a mountain in the wilds of Asia. It was at least 20 below but neither being was affected by the weather. They glared at each other, neither thrilled to be working together.

“I take it your plan didn’t work,” the younger of the two asked.

“No, it seems Loki isn’t who we thought he was,” the older said.

“I told you there was something off about him. No god could have spawned such creatures.” The younger scowled, disgust coloring his voice. “But I’ve learned some interesting things about the younger Winchester boy.”

The older said nothing, prompting the younger to continue. “It seems that the boy is addicted to demon blood.”

“And this concerns us how?” The older growled, not in the mood for mindless gossip.

“He is easily manipulated when under the influence of the blood. I took the liberty of conducting a little experiment, but unfortunately Loki showed up before I could get any results.”

The older cocked his head. “You believe we could manipulate him toward our cause if the boy is drinking the blood.”

The younger nodded. “Yes, but Loki is a problem. He seems to have formed a bond with the boy; we will have to dispose of him first before we can get to the boy.”

The older shrugged. “I will deal with Loki.”

“Very well; I have things to do.” The younger said before disappearing.

The older smirked. “I’m sure you do.” Then he was gone.

``````````

Things went back to normal –as normal as things ever got around the Winchesters—after the attack on Sam. Dean and Cas had gotten closer, Sam suspected they were actually in a relationship and just didn’t want to say anything. Gabriel popped in and out as usual, and Sam and Dean hunted things and tried to stop the end of the world.

It wasn’t going as well as the brothers wished it would.

Sam fell back into the cheap motel chair with a sigh of relief and pain. They had just finished what they had hoped would be a run of the mill haunting. It was never that simple when Sam and Dean were involved. What the bothers had thought would be the spirit of a disgruntled old man turned out to be a trap of the angelic kind.

Angels determined to get Dean to Michael had shown up out of nowhere, ambushing the poorly prepared brothers. Sam had been separated from Dean almost from the beginning, facing two angels with only a gun and a demon killing knife. Dean had Cas’ sword and had taken out one of the angels dogging him quickly.

Unfortunately he couldn’t get to his brother before one of the angels had slammed Sam up against the concrete wall of the old basement, dislocating his left shoulder and breaking at least two ribs. Sam had kicked and wriggled, doing his best try and break the death grip the angel had on him.

“Abomination, I should kill you now, erase your taint from up on the earth,” the angel snarled at him.

“Fuck you,” Sam growled back, only to have his head slammed into the wall. He was about 65% sure that he was going to be killed when Dean yelled for him to close his eyes and slammed the angel sword into his attackers back.

Sam dropped like a rock, groaning in pain as his dislocated shoulder and broken ribs moved and his vision swam; dark spots appearing as Dean knelt beside him.

“Sammy, you alright?” 

“Not really,” he groaned, grimacing as Dean felt his way around his shoulder and prodded at his sides. “At least two busted ribs, and my shoulder’s disloc—Dean! Watch what you’re doing!” He yelped as Dean jostled him a bit too much for comfort.

“Sorry, sorry! I gotta pop this back in, so brace yourself,” Dean said, maneuvering Sam around. He grabbed Sam’s arm and realigned it with the joint, shoving it back in as fast and safely as he could, wincing at his brother’s shout of pain. “There, should be better now.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, twisting his shoulder a little, it was tender, but the biggest part of the pain was gone. Dean pulled him up, careful of his ribs.

“That feather-brained bastard got you good didn’t he?” Dean grumbled as he checked Sam over for other injuries. Besides the busted ribs and concussion (and wasn’t that going to be a bitch, stay up all night with a concussed Sam) his little brother seemed fine. 

“If it wasn’t for your impeccable timing it probably would have been a lot worse.” Fatally worse. But Dean always managed to save him, no matter what. Sam may have done wrong by his brother, but it seemed like Dean would always be there for him. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Dean grinned, but it was tight with underlying fear. “Nah, you’d kicked his feathered ass.”

Sam didn’t reply but smiled as they walked (or limped in Sam’s case) back to the Impala. The road they had taken to the old house was as beat up as the house and Sam was not looking forward to the ride back.

The motel was a welcome sight for Sam, who was about ready to pass out if the way he felt was any judge of things. Once in, Dean quickly wrapped his ribs and settled his brother in the chair with laptop, food and painkillers in easy reach. Sam wasn’t going anywhere for a while.

“That’s the second time we’ve been waylaid by the other side while on a hunt,” Sam grunted, watching Dean as his brother cleaned and sorted their weapons. “I’m starting to think they’re following us closer than we thought.”

“You really think they’re tailing us?” Dean asked, looking up from the gun he was reassembling. “I wouldn’t put it past Heaven, hell, they did it before. But Hell? That’s pretty smart for a bunch of demons.”

“Hell isn’t just demons Dean, a third of Heaven fell along with Lucifer, it makes sense that they might be out there with him,” Sam said with a sigh. That was all they needed, fallen angels on top of the rest of the crap they were dealing with.

Dean nodded. “We’ll ask Cas or Gabe next time they pop in. I’m sure one of them will know.”

`````````````````````

Castiel and Gabriel ‘popped’ in about three days later. Gabriel landed right on the bed, jostling Sam and his still healing ribs, prompting a moan of pain from the young hunter. The angel frowned and looked over Sam. “You’re hurt.”

“Yeah, getting slammed into a wall by a pissed off angel does that to a person.” Sam groaned, wincing as Gabriel started poking at his side. “Will you stop that?”

Gabriel frowned harder. “I’m trying to heal you, you idiot so stay still.”

Sam stopped trying to wriggle away from the archangel and sighed in relief as a warm feeling spread through his upper body, taking a deep breath as his ribs knitted back together. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

Gabriel flushed and shrugged. “Was nothing. Couldn’t let you walk around with broken ribs now could I? Wouldn’t be very angelic of me.”

Sam snorted. “You’re not very angelic to begin with.” 

“True!” Gabriel grinned, but it dimmed when he caught the looks Castiel and Dean were throwing his way, Castiel’s one of smug knowing and Dean’s one of irritated confusion. He jumped off the bed, bouncing on his toes. “So, what’s new with Team Free Will today?”

“Are any of the fallen on earth?” Sam was straight to the point.

Gabriel frowned and looked at Cas, whose—all while looking like a statue—wings shrugged.

“I have not heard of any the fallen being on earth, but my failing grace would not be able to sense them,” Cas intoned.

“It’s likely one or two came up with Luci, he wasn’t in the cage alone after all, but I haven’t sensed any of them near here. Not that they would come anywhere near me anyway,” Gabriel said. He didn’t really wanting to elaborate but seeing the looks of confusion on the hunter’s faces he knew he had to. They would never leave it alone.

“I was there when Michael locked Lucifer down. All us archs were. But I was the only one who actually went into Hell with him. When we found Lucifer he was with Sammael and Camael. We couldn’t fight all three of them, not in Hell. So we just shoved all of them in the cage and sealed it shut. Michael and I are the only angels they would hesitate coming wings first at.” Gabriel glanced between the brothers “Why do you want to know?”

“We think we’re being followed. We know Heaven and Hell must be watching us, but the way things have been going, angels and demons showing up at what are supposed to be run of the mill hunts? It doesn’t make sense,” Sam explained.

“And you think it might be one of the fallen?”

Sam shrugged. “Demons aren’t smart enough to put together such an organized effort, and the angels aren’t supposed to be able to find us.”

Gabriel sighed, as if things weren’t complicated enough. “I’ll set up some wards that’ll alert me if one of my less than angelic brothers is near.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks Gabriel.”

`````````

Sometimes Sam swore he had a target painted on his back. A big red sign that read ‘kidnap me!’ He’d mentioned this to Dean in passing once while he was drunk and Dean had cackled, saying that Sam’s damn puppy eyes attracted all kinds of nasty folk. Sam hadn’t believed this at first, arguing that just because he was nice didn’t mean he was a target for all things bad.

He was tempted to change that opinion.

He had been on his way back from the local diner, stocking Dean up on pie and getting something far more nutritional for him when he’d spotted what he’d believed to be an old man. Struggling to carry several bags, the man looked to Sam to be at least ninety, and Sam’s conscience (as grey as it was) couldn’t pass by and not help.

Sam should really take a page out of Dean’s book about being nice to strangers.

The next thing Sam was aware of was the cold hard floor against the side of his face, and the rough material of the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. He struggled up onto his knees and looked around. He was in an empty warehouse, nothing indicating where he might be.

Sam sighed; he had the worst luck when it came to getting kidnapped. He wondered which side had taken him this time. Was it Hell, trying to force his consent, or was it Heaven, as a violent bribe for Dean’s? 

“I’m afraid that we are associated with neither side of this ridiculous war.” The man Sam had seen earlier stepped out of a shadowed corner, except now he looked neither feeble or ninety.

“Who are you?”

“You humans know me as Odin.”

“Odin? From the Norse pantheon?” What would the old gods want with Sam? How had they even found him?

“Yes, I believe you’re acquainted with one of us already.”

Sam frowned, how in the world could he possibly know…oh. “Loki.”

Odin smiled “Yes, Loki. He’s been causing quite a bit of trouble lately. After all, he’s not even really a god is he?” He laughed. “I believe it’s his own brothers causing all this, isn’t it?”

“What do you want with me?” Sam growled, he wasn’t going to tell these ancient bastards anything about Gabriel.

“Oh we could care less about…Gabriel, was it?” He grinned nastily at Sam “No, what we want is you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You’re the focus of all of this. The angels don’t care about this world, they never did. But us? We like it here, and we plan on staying here as long as we want to. You are going to help us do that.”

Sam glared. “I’m not doing anything for you, I don’t work with monsters.”

Odin kept smiling “Oh, but you do. I’ve heard some interesting things about you, Sam Winchester. Like your love for demon blood.”

Sam froze. No. He was never going to do that. No matter what the god did to him, he would never drink that poison again. “Fuck you.”

“Oh how I hoped you’d resist. I love a good torture session.”

```````````````

When Gabriel came to he realized something was very, very wrong. He was bound, chains wrapped around his wrists and chest. But that was the least of his worries. His wings, all three pairs of them, were out, and bound as well. Not many things could bind an archangel’s wings; they were made of grace and star stuff, not even existing on the mortal plan unless Gabriel willed it so.

He jerked, wings lifting as far off the ground as he could, it wasn’t far, the chains digging painfully into his feathers. He growled low in his throat, a hint of his true voice making the floor vibrate.

“Now, now Loki, no need to get upset.” A voice from the shadows caused Gabriel to jerk forward again.

“Tyr, you bastard, what the hell are you doing!” Gabriel growled, glaring at the god.

Tyr stepped forward, smiling nastily at Gabriel. “Such language, do all you angels talk like that?” he laughed as Gabriel went limp with shock “What? You didn’t think we’d find out? I always said no god could breed monsters like you did.” He held up his arm, missing its entire hand.

“My children are better than any of you! I wish Fenrir had taken a bigger chunk!” Gabriel snarled, floor and walls shaking as he lost some control on his grace.

Tyr shook his head mockingly, “Gabriel, Gabriel, I think you have better things to worry about than your family of freaks. Well…maybe not, he is a freak after all.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Tyr laughed. “Odin, you wanna bring him out?” he called over his shoulder.

“Odin? Odin’s in on this too?”

A door behind Tyr opened and Odin stepped out, dragging a struggling body along behind him. He walked besides Tyr and threw the man down it front of Gabriel. “You should really keep a better eye on your things Loki,” Odin said, pulling the bag off the man’s head.

“Sam!” Sam as gagged, his face a mess of bruises, his mouth smeared with blood that smelled of Hell.

Odin laughed and pulled the gag out, his filthy hand gripping hard on Sam’s long hair. “Don’t worry, we didn’t hurt him much.”

Sam gasped. “I didn’t drink it Gabriel, I swear!” he grunted as Odin jerked his head up.

“Yes, the freak was so determined not to drink the blood, ruined my favorite shirt he did. I’m starting to think he’s not worth the effort I’ve put into him.” He pulled out a wicked looking dagger, the jagged edge promising the maximum amount of pain. He dragged the flat of the blade over Sam’s neck “What do you think Loki, should we put the dog out of it misery?”

“Stay away from him!” Gabriel screamed, skin and eyes glowing as he slowly lost more and more control over his grace “Get you filthy hands off of him!”

Odin laughed. “Or what? You’ll smite me?”

Sam saw the exact moment Gabriel lost all control over his grace. His unusual amber eyes glowed with ethereal light, and the magnificent wings spread against the chains. He slammed his eyes shut as a roar ripped through the room, busting his eardrums and shattering the chains binding Gabriel’s vessel.

The hand in his hair disappeared and Sam dropped to the floor, tucking his head under, trying to shield himself from the damage Gabriel was sure to inflict on the two gods behind him. He had no illusions he’d survive the experience.

Tyr howled in pain behind him and something made a wet thump as it hit the ground beside Sam. The hunter swore he heard Gabriel growl for my son.

It was over almost as soon as it begun. Or at least it seemed that way to Sam. One minute Gabriel was bring down divine Judgment on the two old gods, his grace filling the room with a burning Holy light. Then it was dark and quiet (either that or Gabriel’s grace had burned out his eyes and deafened him).

“Sam, are you okay?” Gabriel asked, brushing a hand over his ears, healing the damage his true voice did to the sensitive tissues.

Sam uncurled, looking up at Gabriel as the archangel knelt in front of his. The ropes binding his wrists fell away and his arms fell to his sides. “How am I still alive?” he whispered.

Gabriel smiled humorlessly. “I guess you’re just special.”

``````````

Lucifer visited Sam’s dreams exactly two weeks after Gabriel demolished two of the Norse pantheon. When Sam opened his eyes in his dream world, he knew immediately that Lucifer was there. The room seemed heavy, and smelled faintly of hellfire and brimstone. “Why do you keep coming here? You know I’m not going to say it.” He had this same discussion with the fallen angel every time he haunted Sam’s mind and it always went the same way, Sam would say no, Lucifer would make promises (threats), Sam would say no some more.

But tonight it was different. Lucifer just stared at Sam from his corner, looking like he’d never seen the young hunter before. “What, this some new form of torture? Stare me into submission.” Sure, it probably wasn’t a good idea to piss off the devil, but Sam was fed up with it all.

“There is something different about you,” Was all Lucifer said.

Sam looked down at himself, he still bore the marks from Odin’s torture, but he doubted that was what Lucifer was talking about. “Well unless you mean my bruises, I think you’ve spent too much time in that Cage.”

Lucifer cocked his head “You don’t know?”

Sam sighed. “Know what?”

Lucifer smirked. “It’s not like an angel to leave their mate unclaimed.”

“What?” The devil was obviously more insane than they had thought.

Lucifer didn’t reply but kept staring at Sam with that odd smirk on his face. “Tell me Sam, can you see my wings?” He asked, unfurling the huge white wings.

Sam frowned. “Well yeah, but this is a dream, who knows what you’re doing to my mind.”

Lucifer shook his head. “A human can’t see an angel’s wings Samuel, no matter where they are. But a human bonded to an angel…well that’s something different, especially one mated to an archangel.”

An archangel? But the only archangel Sam knew was… “No. You’re lying! This is just another sick trick of yours to try and make me say yes.” It had to be, Gabriel would never do something like that. Not with Sam.

“What? Is an archangel not good enough for you?” Lucifer mocked. “You’re starting to sound like me Sam.”

Not good enough? Lucifer didn’t have a clue what he was talking about. It didn’t matter what Sam felt for the archangel, no matter how many times he woke to wet boxers or imagined Gabriel looking at him like Cas looked at Dean. “I refuse to listen to this.”

“Believe me or not Sam, but it is true, just ask my brother.” Lucifer pointed over Sam’s shoulder.

Sam looked despite himself and gaped when he saw Gabriel sitting on the bed. “Gabriel? Is what he said true? Did you really…mate with me?”

Gabriel stood up and walked quietly up to Sam, but didn’t look at him. Instead he turned to Lucifer. “Lucifer. It’s been awhile.”

Lucifer nodded. “Since my sealing. You’ve certainly been busy in the years since, haven’t you Loki?”

Gabriel shrugged. “Was bored. How was Hell?”

“Hot.”

Gabriel nodded. “Well, I’m taking Sam out of here. See you later Luci.” He reached up and tapped Sam on the forehead.

Sam woke with a jolt. He sat up and glared at Gabriel. “Well? Are you going to answer me or not?”

Gabriel swallowed hard. “He was telling the truth Sam. When we were together, I was so out of it that my grace just reached out and melded with your soul. I didn’t even know it had happened until later.”

“So it was a mistake.” Of course it was, why would Gabriel want to mate with Sam, the demon blood addict destined to house his evil older brother?

Gabriel hesitated, Sam seemed so…disappointed. Only one way to find out. “I was under the impression that you barely tolerated me. Not exactly someone you’d want to live out eternity with.”

“You could have asked!” Sam snapped, glaring at Gabriel.

“And what? Set myself up for rejection? If I had told you when I realized it, you would have demanded I find a way to break it. And if not you then Dean would have killed me for real!” Gabriel snapped back.

“You would have found me more receptive than you thought. Gabriel, did it ever occur to you that I might want even a shadow of what Dean has with Cas? Even if it never came to anything, I might have wanted to know that your grace didn’t find me completely repulsive!”

Gabriel stared at Sam in silent shock. “Why would I ever find you repulsive? Have you looked in the mirror lately?” Really, humans were just baffling.

Sam scoffed. “My soul, Gabriel. You said your grace melded with my soul. I’m surprised it went anywhere near my soul.”

Gabriel cocked his head in confusion. “Sam, your soul isn’t the black and evil thing you seem to think it is. It’s one of the brightest I’ve ever seen…” He reached out, as if meaning to touch Sam’s chest, but caught himself and pulled back.

“You want this bond don’t you? I can see it in your face,” Sam said softly, stepping closer to the archangel.

Gabriel nodded. “I do, I never had a mate in Heaven, was too busy being the Messenger, and after, well gods don’t make the best mates in the world.” He smiled. “But you…I was always attracted to you, physically and emotionally. You touched something in me that I thought was long dead.”

Sam blushed. “I wanted you…back when you were tricking Dean and I, and then when we thought you were a trickster…I didn’t think anything more of it.” He looked away “Then Mystery Spot happened.”

 

Gabriel winced and stepped back away from Sam. “Don’t. I know why you did it now, and I forgive you,” Sam said, reaching out and pulling Gabriel back. “Once I found out you were an archangel, I truly believed I had no chance at all.”

 

Gabriel sighed and leaned into Sam’s chest, reveling in the warmth radiating from the human. “I think I’ve fallen in love with you Sam Winchester, and that’s scariest damn thing I’ve ever done.”

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel, burying his face in the archangel’s hair, “I don’t know if I love you, it’s been a long time since I’ve felt anything like love, but I want you in my life, I want this bond with you.”

 

Gabriel smiled and one by one dropped the shields he’d placed around the bond, letting it flow between him and Sam. He felt Sam shudder against him as all that Gabriel felt for the hunter filled him up.

 

“So you think I’m an arrogant jerk?” Sam rumbled.

 

“An arrogant jerk that’s sexy as hell. If you’re gonna read my thoughts, read them right,” Gabriel said with a laugh.

 

Sam chuckled and slid his hands down Gabriel’s back, resting them over the archangel’s shoulder blades. “If you can read my emotions, what am I feeling now?”

 

“You wish you could see my wings.” Gabriel moaned as Sam pressed down on the place his wings folded into his vessel. “You can you know. Being my mate gives you special…extras.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“Move your hands Sam; I can’t let them loose with your giant hands covering them up.” Gabriel laughed at the sheepish look on his—his!—human’s face as he unfurled the giant wings, altering the room with a thought to allow them room to stretch. The middle pair wrapped themselves around Sam, cocooning him in a blanket of soft golden feathers.

 

“They’re so beautiful.” Sam was awed by the wings wrapped around him, by the other two pairs settled against Gabriel’s back, the tips dragging against the floor. The wings around him tightened, the silk like feathers dragging against his arms.

 

“I think they like you,” Gabriel murmured, concentrating on the buttons of Sam’s shirt as he parted them slowly. He dragged his hands up Sam’s chest, pushing the shirt off. He thought his own shirts away, and pressed his bare chest against Sam’s, loving the feel of the hunter’s hard muscles against his not nearly as ripped body.

 

Sam walked backward back to the bed, falling onto it and dragging Gabriel down with him. He threaded his fingers through the angel’s hair and kissed him firmly, slipping his tongue in Gabriel’s mouth when the archangel moaned into the kiss. It wasn’t their first kiss, that had been taken care of by two gods and a dose of aphrodisiac but it was full of the hesitant longing of a first kiss.

 

Sam broke away with a smile and kissed his way down Gabriel’s neck, burying his hands in the soft fluffy down at the base of his wings, causing Gabriel to arch into the touch and his wings to flutter around Sam.

“Damn Sam, you know how to get an angel going, don’t you?” Gabriel gasped, grinding down on Sam’s lap as the hunter scratched and massaged the base of his wings. “I think it’s time we ditched the jeans, Sammy.”

Sam’s hips jerked up almost as soon as Gabriel snapped away their jeans, and moaned as their hard cocks rubbed together. Sam slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped a big hand around them both, jerking slowly.

“I really, really want to fuck you, but I don’t think I’m quite up for it yet,” Sam gasped, both in pleasure and pain as his bruised body pulled in ways it shouldn’t.

Gabriel moaned “How about I do all the work, you just lay there and admire my awesome skills in bed.” He impaled himself on Sam’s cock as he spoke, drawing a strangled moan from the hunter.

“Works for me.”

They didn’t talk much after that. Only their moans and grunts of pleasure and the sound of flesh hitting flesh were audible from the motel room. Gabriel worked himself on Sam’s cock, wringing every bit of pleasure out of the human as possible.

Sam could feel his orgasm building, the tingling burn of pleasure in his belly spreading throughout his body. He grasped Gabriel’s hips hard and would have left bruises if Gabriel had been human. He surged up, kissing the angel fiercely as he came, filling Gabriel with his come.

Between Sam’s manhandling and the feeling of being filled, Gabriel was overwhelmed, and he nearly shrieked as he came, clenching hard around Sam’s still pulsing cock. He gasped and slumped over Sam, wings limp with sated pleasure. “That was the best sex ever.”

Sam chuckled beneath him. “You know how to stroke my ego, I’ll give you that.”

Gabriel snuggled into him and wrapped all three pairs of wings around him, thinking the covers up over them. “It’s not the only thing I know how to stroke,” he mumbled sleepily into Sam’s chest.

Sam smiled “Maybe later, I think we both need a little sleep.”

“‘N angel, don’t sleep.” he mumbled, already half asleep.

“Goodnight Gabriel.” He chuckled.

“Night.”

```````````

Gabriel left Sam sleeping soundly. He met Castiel next to the Impala, leaning against the car in a way he knew would set Dean off if the older Winchester saw him.

“You told Sam.”

“Actually, Luci did that, I just confirmed.” Gabriel said with a shrug, watching his littlest brother run a hand over the Impala lovingly. Really, the guy was so in love it was sickening.

“Sam did not reject you.” Castiel said, staring at Gabriel with a smug look on his face.

“How did you know?” There was no reason to deny it, but Gabriel wasn’t caving that easy. He had a reputation after all.

“You reek of sex, and your grace is shining brighter than ever.” Castiel gave Gabriel a small smile, radiating approval at his brother.

Gabriel did smell like sex and he didn’t plan on washing it off any time soon. He liked smelling of Sam, the human couldn’t bond with him like he had, but to Gabriel, it let others know that Sam was his. “I don’t think I’ve been this happy in a long time Castiel, not even in Heaven was I so content.” He said, truthfully. In Heaven he never had time to be happy. His duties as messenger didn’t leave him a lot of free time and what little he did had he split between Michael and Lucifer, his two older brothers always needed him to run some errand or mediate between them and the other angels.

“I am happy for you.” Gabriel was the only brother Castiel had that didn’t currently want him dead or stripped completely of his grace. The archangel actually paid attention to Castiel, didn’t write him off as being unworthy simply because of his status. “I believe Dean will be happy as well, once he gets used to the idea.”

Gabriel chuckled. “That fight will be interesting.” Because there was no way Dean Winchester would willingly let his brother mate with Gabriel without some serious protesting first.

Castiel frowned. “You will not make trouble Gabriel.”

“You giving me orders now little brother?” Gabriel snarked, “Don’t worry about your precious Dean, I won’t start anything.” He glared a little. “But if Dean starts accusing Sam of things he didn’t do…well I can’t promise I won’t dump him in the Atlantic Ocean or something.” 

Castiel gave Gabriel a small smile. “Do not worry, Gabriel, if Dean starts anything, I will deal with him.”

“Ohh, getting smitey aren’t we little brother?” Gabriel laughed. He sighed and stretched his wings, “I better get back to Sam, he should be waking soon.”

Castiel nodded “I assume you will bring Sam to Dean’s motel room later today?”

“Yeah.” Then he took off, hoping Sam hadn’t woken in his absence.

````````````

Sam was still asleep when Gabriel landed in the hotel room he sequestered the two of them away in. Sprawled out across the king size bed, Sam reminded Gabriel of one of the ancient sex gods, all sculpted muscle, tall and miles of golden skin. Gabriel smiled softly and snapped away his clothes and crawled onto the bed, cuddling into Sam’s side.

“You’re back,” Sam murmured, eyes still shut and looking asleep.

“How did you know I left?” Gabriel asked with a smile, stroking his fingers along the hard muscles of Sam’s abdomen.

“I felt it.” Sam turned on his side, gathering Gabriel up in his arms. “And you make a lot of noise when you fly.”

Gabriel pouted as he snuggled up into Sam. “My wings are not noisy!” Said wings unfolded, and draped themselves over Sam, the feathers rustling loudly as the settled. “Ok, maybe they’re a little loud,” Gabriel admitted with a laugh.

Sam smiled and carded his fingers through the closest feathers, sighing in content. He could get used to this, just lying with Gabriel. Knowing what the archangel felt for him made Sam feel…complete. He felt like he had when Jessica was alive, like everything was right in the world. Like he was in love.

He was in love. With an archangel. During the Apocalypse. Sam blinked, his life was beyond weird.

“What’s bouncing around in that head of yours?” Gabriel asked as he sprawled over Sam’s chest. “You look like you’re thinking big thoughts.”

“I love you.”

Gabriel blinked and stared up at Sam. “What?”

“I love you,” Sam repeated “I know what I said earlier, but I haven’t felt like this since Jessica.” Sam flushed “Do you believe me?”

Gabriel smiled softly. “I believe you.” How could he not? There was nothing but love radiating from the human’s soul, making it shine so bright that even the black in it seemed grey.

“Good.” Sam grinned and laughed. “I love you!” His smile turned loving and he kissed Gabriel softly. “I love you.”

They were in love. The Apocalypse could wait.


End file.
